


When The Fire Alarm Goes Off And Your Cute Neighbor is in Their Underwear

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Fall Out Boy [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Agender Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr AU idea: 'the fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear' (aka Pete's agender and Patrick's a dork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Fire Alarm Goes Off And Your Cute Neighbor is in Their Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never posted anything here before, and I'm having terrible writer's block, so this probably sucks. Sorry, I guess?

Pete’s almost certain that ze’s going to fall over and die, and it’s not because of the burning building behind zir. No, zir real problem is that the cutie from the next flat over is standing beside zir, nothing but their underwear and a fedora. And, okay, maybe that’s a little unusual (I mean, who wears a fedora to bed but not pants?) but it’s 3am and this person looks like a disgruntled teddy bear.

 

Pete’s trying to decide if ze should say anything, if they even realize they only have underwear and a hat on, when Cute Fedora Person looks down at themself and squeaks, blushing. They look up and see Pete watching them, and they wave a little.

 

“Uh, hi,” Cute Fedora Person says, “sorry, I, uh, apparently didn’t put on pants. Or a shirt. Or anything, really.

 

Pete shrugs. “Hey, dude, it’s fine, I don’t really care. I mean, I’m pretty sure none of us were expecting the fire alarm to go off at 3am, and the only reason I’m dressed is because I couldn’t sleep. Let’s just say that if I had been asleep, I would have been less dressed than you,” ze says.

 

Cute Fedora Person giggles, and Pete’s pretty sure zir entire soul is glowing with joy just knowing that ze made this adorable person laugh.

 

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. I’m Patrick, by the way, your nerdy boy-next-door,” Cute Fedora Person, Patrick, apparently, says.

 

“Pete, your local insomniac agender, at your service,” Pete says with a bow, and Patrick laughs, a sound Pete could really get used to.

 

“Okay, everyone, false alarm, apparently some stray cat decided to pull the alarm,” one of the firefighters said, and there were a few groans, more than a few angry remarks, and sighs of relief.

 

Patrick smiled at Pete, nodding his head. “Well, uh, nice to meet you, Pete,” he said, starting back towards the building.

 

_It’s now or never, Wentz, just do it,_ Pete told zirself, and reached out to tap Patrick’s shoulder. “Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to come to my place? I have some leftover pizza in the fridge, and I know it’s not much, but I don’t think anyone’s really going to get much sleep tonight, so…” ze trailed off, and Patrick smiled.

 

“Uh, yeah, that’d be great, Pete, I’d like that,” he said, and Pete tried not to bounce up and down with excitement.

 

_You know_ , Pete thought, _maybe I should find and adopt that cat, I definitely owe it for setting me up with the cutie next door._


End file.
